Talk:Penpal/@comment-4577295-20131217153927
I've red it and although I liked it very much, it left me dangling with a lot of questions, Kind of upsetting that I'd spend the time reading the whole novel not to reach a point of enlightenment. After investing so much interest and emotional attachment to the story, the chain of events and the characters, it left me with nothing; at least hoping in the last 5 paragraphs. It's as if there's more to this story than meets the eye and you need to decipher some perfectly hidden hints around the course of events narrated subsequently on different course of time. The author is probably a Sherlock Holmes fantaic for liking things executed like a rubix cube game. I have so many question, from the motives of the killer, the connection of the dead animals and obsession for taking pictures of people who are potential victims. What did Victoria ever did to ever get caught up here? Was she of any value to this Psycho? First and foremost it was the narrator who got the most part of being stalked in the first place why did the obsession suddenly went to Josh? Who is Miss Maggie and her husband? What is their connection here? I understand her mom's fear for her son after the events of moving out of the house but the execution of portrayal doesn't do well to convince me. I mean allowing her kid to play a hefty amount of time outdoors specially in the woods if she knows a psycho paedophile is probably on the loose obsessing on her child? Or maybe she just doesn't know anything about the "extracurricular activities" her son and his friend is getting involved to, which justifies how much a fail she is on parenting. Before Josh disappeared he said he might be sleepwalking. What’s the connection again? Are there some kind of out of this world phenomenon going on to even include this? Or perhaps just to make it sound creepy which eventually is very effective considering the fact that we are not aware yet if there are supernatural activities involved. But then again that completely destroyed it in the end. Speaking of being destroyed it was just within the 70% mark of the story did the narrator finally decided to describe what he and his friend looks like which somehow wrecked a slight bit of what I had perceived them to be (which is different of course), considering I have already developed a heart for this characters. Heck I even went through the first chapter and half of the second one believing the narrator was a girl, it just shows how much the author failed to put some basic background to his character in the first place. In the end everything feels so out of place from the beginning on its way to the conclusion. This feels more like reading a diagram of unfortunate events if your main purpose was to find answers to all the questions generated throughout the course of reading. But then again the heart inscribed here and the fundamentals of living a childhood within the premises of having a best friend is undeniably present that the ending made my shed some tears for the first time on my Creepy Pasta years of reading. This is creepy in a lot of stuff but I hate to say the transition of storytelling falls of behind that it’s cluttered, I’d say this is more of a drama with a little bit of chills to fuel your eagerness to finish it until the end with the very purpose of making you cry and cherish your friends rather than finding out what’s lurking under the crawlspace and why there’s a pool float in the middle of the woods.